


vested interest

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: “The pretty omega prince of Lucis has gone and gotten himself in a family way...now who could done that?”
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 19





	vested interest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt game on [twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) and originally posted [here](https://twitter.com/tsunderestorm/status/1005111276492808192?s=20).

“My, my...what have we here?” Ardyn drawled, circling Noctis like a hawk as he stood in the foyer of the Citadel, staring down in an attempt to memorize the patterns on the floor to avoid listening to Ardyn. “The pretty omega prince of Lucis has gone and gotten himself in a family way...now who could done that?”

Noctis scowled. “You’re such a bastard. How did you know?”

Ardyn tapped his chin, glancing to the sweeping rafters as if deep in thought. “Hmm, maybe so in a colloquial sense, but we really should get married so those babies in your belly _aren’t_ , don’t you think? You really should have expected this. A belly fat with pups is what happens when you get knotted, little prince. Or did your little advisor not tell you what happens when fertile omegas offer themselves up to alphas?”

Stupid creep. He’d had an idea of what could happen; after all, he’d known that was kind of the whole _point_ of a heat and when Ardyn had showed up in the envoy from Niflheim and just his stupid _presence_ had made him present as an omega, he’d known it then too. He’d known it when Ardyn had told him “I will have you” and he’d known it when he’d posed on his knees and elbows to be utterly _taken_ , had wanted and needed what his body told him he was _meant for_ and not thought about the reprecussions. 

When Ardyn saw Regis enter the room and interrupt them, he threw his arms out in an attempt to hug him and Regis had Clarus’ sword drawn on him in two seconds. Throwing his hands up, Ardyn said “Now, is that any welcome for your son-in-law? I’m expected here, honestly. And well, that’s not all that’s expected - ” 

Noctis slammed his hand over Ardyn’s mouth before he could continue the sentence. “Shut _up_!” he hissed, smiling sheepishly at Regis.

“Uh, yeah. Dad? Remember how I didn’t want to tell you which alpha I’d - _you know_.” Noctis said, kicking the toe of his boot into the floor and leaving scuffs. “That’s because it’s - “

“Myself. Ardyn Izunia,” Ardyn swept in after dislodging Noctis’ hand from over his mouth, re-introducing himself for no other reason than to hear himself talk. “ _Truly_ an honor to be back in Lucis and have such a...hmm, _deeply ingrained_ connection to the future of this incredible nation. Such a vested interest in its future heirs.”

Noctis buried his face in his hands. 


End file.
